parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Lincoln
CyberChaseZoneFilms2010's movie-spoofs of "Finding Nemo". Cast *Marlin - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Nemo - Matt (Cyberchase) *Dory - Star Buttefly (Star vs The Forces of Evil) *Gill - Surly (The Nut Job) *Bloat - Octo (Almost Naked Animals) *Peach - Sloth (Almost Naked Animals) *Bubbles - Bertie (Thomas and Friends) *Gurgle - Bradley (Khumba) *Deb/Flo - Maggie and Rayna (The Buzz on Maggie) *Jacques - Terence (Thomas and Friends) *Nigel - Rodney (Robots) *The School of Moonfish - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) *Crush - Bron (The Land Before Time 10) *Squirt - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Mr. Ray - Harold (Thomas and Friends) *Bruce - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Anchor - Buzz (Cyberchase) *Chum - Delete (Cyberchase) *Blenny - Scrat (Ice Age) *Anglerfish - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Seagulls - Marmosets (Rio) *Whale - Reptar (Rugrats) *Jerald the Pelican - Fender (Robots) *Dr. Philip Sherman - Sailor John (Thomas and Friends) *Barbara - Wendy (Gravity Falls) *Darla Sherman - Angelica (Rugrats) *Coral - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Barracuda - Sabor (Tarzan) *Baby Nemo Egg - *Pearl - Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Ted - Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Tad - Peanut (with Jelly and Baby Butter as Extras) (PB&J Otter) *Bill - Ernest (PB&J Otter) *Sheldon - Kevin (Krypto the Superdog) *Bob - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Fish Roaming Around the Neighborhood - *Mother Fish - Audrey (Home on the Range) *Guppies - Chicks (Home on the Range) *Mr. Johanson - George (Thomas and Friends) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - *Sponge Bed Guppy - *Other Fish Students - Various Human and Animal Kids *Jimmy (Fish Student That Gets Left Behind) - Eugene (Hey Arnold) *Fishes That Nemo Sees Passing by - *Fish Student That Sees Nemo Swimming Out to Sea - Chuckie (Rugrats) *One of Divers That Took Nemo - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Two Pelicans (After the Shark Scene) - *Patient #1 - *Chuckles - *Squishy - Gizmo (Gremlins) *Jellyfish Forest - The Gremlins (Gremlins) *Sea Turtles - Various Dinosaurs *Sea Turtle Babies - Various Dinosaurs Kids *Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Three Fish Listening to the Turtle - Mike, Rex, and Bert (Thomas and Friends) *Minnow - Scruff (Thomas and Friends) *Big Fish - Whiff (Thomas and Friends) *Lobsters - *Swordfishes - Donald and Douglas (Thomas and Friends) *Dolphins - Jack and Alfie (Thomas and Friends) *Bird Group #1 - *Birds on Lighthouse - *Bird Group #2 - *Pelican #1 - Bigweld (Robots) *Patient #2 - *Krill Swimming Away - Wildebeest (The Lion King) *Davey Reynolds - Miguel (Maya and Miguel) *Pelican #2 - Crank (Robots) *Other Pelicans - Various Robots *Boy in Waiting Room - Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Green Crab - Den (Thomas and Friends) *Red Crab - Dart (Thomas and Friends) *Fish Group Who Get Caught in a Net - Ant Workers (Antz) *Fishermen - *Mike Wazowski (In Credits) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs